Catatonie
by kateryne1
Summary: Revu et corrigé par Malohkeh! Reid est trouvé dans un état catatonique à son bureau après avoir subi une agression sexuelle. Son équipe fait tout pour retrouver son agresseur, mais chacun d'eux est confronté comme jamais encore auparavant au fait d'être l'ami de la victime, alors que Reid n'existe plus que dans un état de non-mort. (traduction de VincentMeoblinn sur AO3)


Bonjour !

Ceci est une version corrigée (si ce n'est dire réécrite XD) par Malohkeh, une excellente traductrice (je vous recommande d'aller voir ses histoires d'ailleurs, elles sont toutes super !) Vous pourrez donc la remercier pour tout le temps et l'effort qu'elle a consacré pour améliorer cette dernière !

Ceci est la traduction de la fic « catatonia » de VincentMeoblinn sur AO3. Elle est écrite en anglais sous sa version originale et je l'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé. Il a évidemment donné sa permission pour la traduire.

...

Hotch entra dans l'open-space du BAU et alluma les lumières. Chaque matin, il était toujours le premier arrivé, puisqu'il devait d'abord déposer un Jack encore fatigué chez Jessica pour qu'elle puisse l'emmener à l'arrêt de bus. Ce matin-là, en se tournant vers l'open-space normalement vide, il fut frappé de voir Reid affalé à son bureau. Alarmé du fait qu'il soit en train de dormir dans l'obscurité, et certain qu'il avait quitté le bureau la veille au soir, Hotch se dirigea vers lui.

« Reid ? »

Pas de réponse

« Reid, qu'est-ce qui... ? » La voix de Hotch s'étrangla dans sa gorge ; le visage de Reid était enflé, et ses traits, d'habitude agréables à regarder, était recouverts de sang et d'ecchymoses. Et maintenant qu'il se tenait plus près du jeune agent, Hotch pouvait voir que le sang teintait aussi ses cheveux emmêlés.

Hotch sortit son arme et se déplaça rapidement dans le but d'inspecter les autres pièces, tout en sortant son téléphone cellulaire pour appeler du renfort. D'autres agents du FBI se trouvaient déjà dans le bâtiment, et il les trouva rapidement en train de se glisser dans l'open-space, leur équipement les distinguant d'une menace ennemie. Les bureaux furent inspectés, et un d'eux resta avec Hotch pendant que les autres sortaient pour sécuriser le bâtiment. Il entendit que les membres de son équipe étaient arrivés, mais il était trop occupé avec Reid pour y prêter attention. Bien que conscient, ce dernier ne répondait pas. Ses yeux suivaient les mouvements dans son champ de vision et il établissait un contact visuel, mais même lui demander de cligner des yeux en guise de oui ou non n'obtenait aucun résultat. Hotch attendit ainsi jusqu'à ce que les ambulanciers arrivent, et les regarda alors installer Reid sur la civière. À cet instant, Garcia et le reste de son équipe entrèrent dans la salle.

« Hotch, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?» Demanda Morgan. « On avons dû être _autorisé_ à entrer dans le ... Oh mon dieu, Spencer ! »

« Essaye de lui parler, » somma Hotch en faisant un signe à Morgan d'avancer.

« Hé, beau gosse. » Morgan parlait doucement, à genoux devant lui alors que les médecins faisaient une pause dans leur examen. Eux aussi été incapables d'obtenir une réponse quelconque de Reid. « Parle-moi. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Qui t'as fait ça ? »

Reid continuant simplement à le fixer, Garcia poussa Morgan de côté ; « hé, G-Man junior, cligne des yeux deux fois si tu... cligne juste des yeux deux fois. »

Reid cligna une fois, mais cela pouvait très bien être involontaire. JJ se déplaça alors précautionneusement vers lui « Spence ? Chéri, fais-nous un signe. N'importe quoi. »

Rien.

Les médecins emmenèrent Reid et Hotch les suivis, après avoir assuré à l'équipe qu'il n'était pas plus au courant qu'eux de ce qui s'était passé. Morgan parla à Strauss et au directeur et ainsi, une enquête commença, d'abord et avant tout avec la vérification par Garcia des vidéos surveillances. Ils virent Reid entrer dans l'installation du FBI autour de 03h00 ce matin-là, boitant légèrement, mais l'expression déjà parfaitement vide. Bien qu'ils perdirent en grande partie la netteté de l'image quand il entra dans les bureaux où seul l'éclairage de secours fonctionnait, ils purent l'apercevoir marcher vers sa chaise et s'y asseoir. Il posa son sac sur le sol et… resta simplement assis là pendant des heures.

« On a vérifié son sac ? » Demanda Morgan.

« Il n'y avait que des livres, » répondit Prentiss, « et un bloc-notes sans rien d'écrit à l'intérieur, quelques stylos, des marqueurs de couleur, un jeu de carte, et sa pile de rechange habituelle. »

« Où est son téléphone ? » Demanda Morgan.

« Je ne l'ai pas vu, » répondit Rossi.

« Et son arme ? » Interrogea Morgan.

« Hotch l'a prise, » répondit Garcia tout en rembobinant jusqu'à la séquence en question sur l'écran, « Reid l'avait sur sa hanche. »

« Donc, il était armé, » déclara Morgan. « Envoyez son arme à la balistique. Je veux savoir si on l'a utilisée, quand, et à combien de reprise. Demandez aussi qu'ils fassent un relevé d'empreintes digitales en premier »

Prentiss partit s'en occuper pendant que JJ et Morgan se dirigeaient vers l'appartement de Reid tout en essayant de retracer le chemin qu'il avait pris pour arriver à l'immeuble du FBI. Rossi, quant à lui, resta au bureau pour aider Garcia, fouiller la zone à la recherche de plus d'informations afin de construire un profil, et discuter de la situation avec leurs collègues agents du FBI.

Morgan et JJ entrèrent dans l'appartement de Reid en utilisant ses clés, qu'ils avaient retrouvées dans son sac. Ce qu'ils virent alors leur donna la nausée. Le salon était dans un désordre total, ce dernier clairement causé par une lutte. L'appartement de Reid se révélait bien organisé, tous les murs disponibles étaient recouverts de livres, bien que presque aucun n'appartienne au jeune agent. Ils semblaient tous être des livres de bibliothèque ou des prêts de l'université locale. Reid étant capable de lire des dizaines de livres par jour et de les mémoriser instantanément, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'avoir plus d'une étagère pleine de livres précieux qu'il gardait manifestement plus par amour de ces derniers que par la nécessité de les relire. Ils étaient amoureusement dépoussiérés, toutefois, des traces sur l'étagère montraient que plusieurs ouvrages avaient été enlevés.

« Reid avait dit qu'il possédait des premières éditions, » nota Morgan. « Mais je n'en vois aucune ici. On dirait qu'elles ont été volées. »

Prentiss se joignit à eux à ce moment-là et laissa échapper un « oh mon dieu » en regardant tout autour d'elle.

Morgan la fit alors rapidement pénétrer dans le salon, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne regarde le lit pour l'instant.

« Ça ne… semble pas motivé par la cupidité, » remarqua Prentiss en fronçant les sourcils. « Ça semble personnel. »

« Non, » déclara Morgan. « L'objectif principal était clairement de maitriser Reid et de l'amener jusqu'au lit. Les livres ne sont qu'un moyen supplémentaire de le violer. »

Prentiss et JJ frémirent en même temps en entendant cela et, suite à cette déclaration, tous trois n'eurent pas d'autre choix que regarder son lit. Il était froissé, mais pas avec le sommeil. On avait utilisé ses menottes, mais il devait avoir réussi à se libérer ou avait été relâché. Ses vêtements de la veille faisaient un parcours du canapé jusqu'au lit, et montraient des boutons arrachés ainsi qu'une poche arrachée. Une chemise avait été utilisée pour retenir ses jambes. Sang et sperme coloraient les draps. Ne pouvant pas recueillir de preuves eux-mêmes, ils se contentèrent d'étudier la situation de loin avant d'inviter l'équipe du CSI à entrer. Ceci fait, ils sortirent pour étudier l'information la plus alarmante après celle du viol de Reid.

La porte de Reid avait six verrous différents, dont certains n'étaient qu'internes. Des éraflures sur le plancher indiquaient qu'elle avait été bloquée avec une chaise qui se trouvait à proximité. Ses fenêtres, quant à elles, étaient toutes condamnées et un marteau de sécurité était visible à coté de chacune d'elles.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on pense de tout ça ? » Demanda Morgan. « Reid n'a jamais montré un signe de paranoïa. Du moins, je n'ai jamais remarqué de signe de schizophrénie, mais je ne pense pas qu'il aurait repoussé un harceleur sans nous mettre au courant. »

« C'était peut-être sa façon de se protéger après que Hotch ait été blessé par Foyet, » suggéra JJ en s'enveloppant de ses bras.

« Hé, » fit Morgan en lui pressant doucement l'épaule pour la réconforter. « On va l'attraper. »

« Oui, mais qu'en est-il de Spence ? Nous sommes toujours tellement concentrés sur la capture du méchant, mais cette fois la victime est Spencer. Comment allons-nous l'aider à traverser tout ça ? »

« Nous ferons tout ce que nous devons faire pour l'aider. Lui tenir la main, lui botter les fesses, tout ce qu'il faut, » lui assura Morgan.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers l'hôpital pour voir comment ils pouvaient aider, et Rossi et Garcia finirent par les y rejoindre.

XXX

« Il est indiqué que son contact d'urgence est Aaron Hotchner, savez-vous de qui il s'agit ? » Demanda une infirmière, les yeux fixés sur la tablette dans sa main. « La même personne est inscrite comme mandataire médical s'il n'est pas en mesure de l'être pour lui-même, mais il nous manque quelques informations importantes. Le numéro de téléphone semble hors de service et… »

« C'est moi, » répondit Hotch avec surprise. « Je suis son patron, je suppose qu'il s'est dit que si quelque chose arrivait, je serais là. »

« Eh bien, il avait raison » fit-elle en souriant doucement avant d'accepter sa carte d'identité et d'hocher la tête : « M. Hotchner, connaissez-vous les antécédents médicaux de Spencer ? Ou toute personne qui serait en mesure de répondre à nos questions ? »

« J'en connais une bonne partie, et pour ce qui est de ce que j'ignore, je pourrais être en mesure de l'apprendre de sa mère, mais elle ne va pas bien elle-même… Franchement vous êtes mieux d'obtenir ses dossiers. »

« Nous les avons, » répondit-elle en regardant à nouveau vers le bas en direction de sa tablette. Savez-vous si Spencer a déjà été traité pour la schizophrénie ? »

« Je sais que c'est une maladie présente dans sa famille, » répondit Hotch.

« Je pense que cela répond à ma question. » L'infirmière sourit et se détourna pour se dépêcher de sortir de la salle.

Ils attendaient dans la salle des urgences que Reid soit admis dans un autre service, mais jusqu'ici, rien n'était certain quant à l'endroit où il serait pris en charge. À en juger par les paroles des infirmières, la balance penchait probablement en faveur de l'unité psychiatrique. Hotch s'assit à coté de Reid et lui parla calmement de tout ce qui lui passait par la tête pendant que les médecins le déshabillèrent, l'examinèrent, lui firent enfiler les vêtements de l'hôpital, le branchèrent à différentes machines et effectuèrent un kit de viol. Il ne réagissait jamais à quoi que ce soit, bien qu'il suive des yeux les visages qui entraient dans son champ de vision. Il pouvait être placé dans des positions différentes, mais son corps résistait légèrement à la manipulation. À un moment, il avait néanmoins contracté et assoupli sa main à plusieurs reprises. Hotch l'avait fait remarquer aux autres, mais tout le monde avait simplement souri et hoché la tête.

Le médecin arriva et Hotch se leva, prêt à faire valoir son droit à l'information étant donné que c'était lui qui devait prendre les décisions pour Reid. Il n'eut pas besoin de le faire. Le médecin – un psychiatre – commença à lui parler immédiatement, et plus il parlait, plus Hotch se sentait impuissant. Il commençait à regretter que Reid ait fait de lui son mandataire médical.

« Alors… il va être comme ça pour combien de temps ? » Demanda Hotch.

« C'est difficile à dire, » répondit le médecin. « Les patients qui sont dans cet état peuvent le rester aussi bien pendant des jours que des années. Parfois, ils reviennent parmi nous mais restent handicapés d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'est une situation difficile. »

« Si cela est lié à la schizophrénie, ne pouvez-vous pas lui donner des médicaments pour l'en soigner ? » Questionna Hotch.

« En fait, certains antipsychotiques vont aggraver la situation. Sans qu'il soit capable de nous dire quels sont ses symptômes, j'hésite à lui faire commencer un traitement qu'il n'a jamais pris auparavant. De ce que je vois ici, il n'a jamais été traité pour des problèmes psychiatriques sans lien avec le travail. Sauf s'il y a quelque chose dont je ne suis pas au courant ? »

« Tout doit passer par le bureau en raison de problèmes de confidentialité, » dit Hotch en hochant la tête. « Ce qu'il a eu de plus proche d'un traitement externe, ce sont des réunions d'un groupe de narcotiques anonymes. Nous avons suivi ses réunions sans qu'il ne soit au courant. »

« Sa mère… Diana… » Fit le Docteur avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa tablette. « Elle est dans un établissement de soins de longue durée ? »

« Pour la schizophrénie, » confirma Hotch. « Elle peut être autorisée à voyager si vous pensez que cela pourrait aider qu'elle lui parle. »

Le médecin répondit : « Cela nous est arrivé d'avoir des résultats avec l'ETC, mais ce n'est généralement utilisé que dans des cas bien pires que celui du Dr Reid. »

« Il y a _pire_ que ça ? »

« Il y a une forme de catatonie de type maniaque dans laquelle le sujet répète les mêmes actions inutiles jusqu'à ce qu'il s'épuise. Elle était considérée comme mortelle avant que le traitement approprié ne soit développé. Ensuite, il y a celle où la personne ne peut même pas être déplacée. La forme de catatonie de Spencer est celle que nous appelons la « flexibilité cireuse ». Il peut être déplacé dans de nouvelles positions, même se tenir debout si nécessaire. Cela nous laisse avec beaucoup plus d'options de traitement non-invasives puisque son corps ne sera pas détruit par l'immobilité complète. »

« Alors que faisons-nous ? »

« Nous allons lui donner une dose de benzodiazépines. S'il n'est pas sorti de cet état dans une heure, je vais demander une consultation. Nous pourrons alors essayer d'autres alternatives. La thérapie par électrochocs serait le plus rapide avec le BZD, mais personnellement, je préfère mettre mes patients à l'aise et leur fournir des stimuli ainsi qu'un traitement en espérant qu'ils sortent de cet état d'eux-mêmes. Franchement, puisque la schizophrénie est une maladie diagnostiquée dans sa famille, il va probablement soit se réveiller de lui-même, soit avoir besoin d'un important traitement d'antipsychotiques, même si je ne préfèrerais pas y avoir recours avec un patient non traité auparavant. »

La tête de Hotch tournait. « Alors… une heure ? »

« Voulez-vous rester avec lui ? Je dois vous avertir que le mouvement occasionnel ne signifie pratiquement rien à ce stade. Pas plus que le fait de répéter la même phrase ou de répéter les choses que vous lui dites. »

« Il n'a rien fait de tout cela, » répondit Hotch.

« Bon, tant mieux. Cela rend souvent la situation plus difficile pour la famille et les amis. »

« Est-ce que sont… cerveau est mort ? » Demanda anxieusement Hotch quand le médecin commença à administrer le médicament par intraveineuse.

« Non, » répondit-il. « Son cerveau montre toujours une bonne activité, et il n'y a aucun signe de traumatisme malgré l'entaille sur sa tête. Il est enfermé à l'intérieur de lui-même. »

Hotch s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit de Reid, lui tourna la tête avec précaution afin qu'il puisse lui faire face, et plongea son regard dans le sien en attendant la fin de l'heure. Il ne le toucha pas ; il savait que Reid n'était pas friand de contacts physiques. Plus tôt, il avait seulement tenu sa main parce que des étrangers étaient en train de le toucher. A présent, il ne faisait qu'attendre.

C'est ainsi que le reste de l'équipe le trouva quand ils revinrent un peu plus tard, et après avoir été mis au courant, ils le rejoignirent dans sa veillée. Quand le médecin revint, Hotch avait réfléchi et était prêt à donner sa décision.

« Je veux que vous le sortiez de cet état, » déclara Hotch. « Ça, c'est le pire sort possible pour un intellectuel comme Reid. Faites ce que vous pouvez pour le réveiller. »

À cet instant, Reid avait fermé les yeux et semblait dormir, sa respiration si faible que cela avait d'abord alarmé Hotch. Ils discutèrent de leurs options, obtinrent une consultation, et décidèrent d'essayer l'ECT en premier. Reid fut doucement poussé à ouvrir les yeux, puis Hotch lui expliqua ce qui allait se passer. Il ne montra aucune émotion. Ils l'emmenèrent donc, et Hotch passa l'heure suivante à se demander avec inquiétude s'il avait pris la bonne décision.

Quand Reid fut ramené dans la chambre, ils le transférèrent avec précaution dans son lit et remirent à plat ses jambes qui étaient restées en position assise.

« Pas de changement ? » Demanda Hotch avec inquiétude. « Il n'y a pas de changement ? »

« Nous pouvons réessayer une autre fois, » déclara le médecin. « Dans quelques jours. »

Ils trouvèrent le violeur de Reid en passant par son courrier. C'était si simple et pourtant si répugnant. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme qui était allé au MIT avec Reid et qui avait développé un béguin pour lui. Ils avaient été correspondants pendant des années, mais l'homme avait eu honte de son intérêt pour quelqu'un de mineur. Il avait finalement avoué à Reid qu'il voulait le rencontrer et l'inviter à un rendez-vous. Reid avait accepté. Ils regardèrent ses relevés de cartes de crédit qui montrèrent que l'homme avait invité Reid pour un dîner et un film avant qu'ils ne retournent visiblement à son appartement. À partir de là, le profil prit le relai. Reid l'avait invité, mais pas pour avoir une relation sexuelle. Il lui avait certainement montré ses premières éditions, mais l'homme était devenu violent en réalisant que Reid ne comptait pas coucher avec lui. Il avait pris les premières éditions pour les envoyer sur une fausse piste, et il les avait encore quand ils l'arrêtèrent finalement. Après que l'homme ait quitté l'appartement de Reid, le jeune génie, en état de choc, s'était habillé pour se rendre au travail. Il venait probablement demander leur aide, ou peut-être agissait-il par habitude, mais au final, il s'était assis là et avait glissé dans un état catatonique.

Toute l'équipe se rendit à l'hôpital pour dire à Reid que son violeur avait été mis en prison, et que sa peine avait été prolongée à cause de l'état dans lequel il l'avait laissé. Ils étaient tous persuadés que ce serait ce qui ramènerait Reid, mais après une heure et demi de conversation maladroite entre eux, ils partirent tous découragés, et avec le sentiment qu'ils continuaient d'une certaine manière de ne pas être suffisamment à la hauteur, de trahir sa confiance.

Les mois passèrent ; Reid fut transféré dans un établissement de soins de longue durée. Sa mère lui rendit visite et pleura, la tête sur son torse. Une infirmière qui l'adorait s'était portée volontaire pour l'escorter, et elle aussi versa quelques larmes. Pendant ce temps, Hotch se tenait dans le coin de la pièce, et regardait le visage de Reid. Ses yeux les suivaient sans montrer aucune compréhension.

Au moment où ils passèrent la barre de la première année, ils avaient épuisé les médicaments antipsychotiques sans danger pour un patient en état catatonique. Les médecins commencèrent à parler de le transférer dans un autre environnement. Ils demandèrent à Hotch s'il était possible qu'il vive chez lui et qu'une infirmière vienne vérifier son état trois fois par semaine. Hotch n'avait pas le genre d'environnement qui permettrait cela, il leur dit donc que cela ne serait pas possible. Reid fut donc transféré dans une autre section de l'hôpital remplie de patients dans le coma et d'un autre homme catatonique. Ils furent placés l'un à côté de l'autre et une infirmière les faisait bouger une fois par heure pour éviter les escarres et l'arthrite. Les médicaments et les nutriments leur étaient administrés par intraveineuse et Reid passa de mince à squelettique. Les médecins parlaient de ses chances de se réveiller comme si elles étaient nulles. Ils lui dirent que désormais, même si Reid sortait de sa stupeur, son corps serait fortement endommagé. Il aurait besoin d'une longue thérapie physique pour retrouver une certaine masse musculaire et pour assouplir ses articulations.

Hotch et JJ le visitaient encore de temps en temps, mais Morgan trouvait la situation trop étouffante et Garcia n'avait jamais été à l'aise dans un hôpital. Hotch lui rendait une visite hebdomadaire avec Jack et JJ les accompagnait de moins en moins fréquemment. Finalement, Hotch réalisa qu'il était le seul à lui rendre visite, surtout après que Prentiss soit passée à un autre département. Hotch eut une dispute avec une infirmière qui refusait de jouer les nombreux livres enregistrés qu'il apportait pour Reid chaque semaine. Elle trouvait pénible de continuer à lui charger son iPod.

« Ne comprenez-vous pas ? Il n'est pas un patient dans le coma ! Il est toujours vivant à l'intérieur, son cerveau continue de fonctionner, il est pris au piège et ces livres sont la seule chose qui peut le garder sain d'esprit ! Si nous ne les jouons pas, il va pourrir de l'intérieur ! Le Docteur Spencer Reid est un génie ! Il peut lire plus de 20 000 mots par minutes ! Il parle de nombreuses langues ! Les livres sont sa vie ! » Lui cria Hotch tandis que Jack le regardait comme s'il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête.

Elle lui dit de partir. Un médecin vint la soutenir en demandant également à Hotch de partir et il fut escorté à l'extérieur par un agent de sécurité. Le temps qu'il rentre chez lui, il réalisa que c'était _lui_ qui se sentait pris au piège. Cela faisait des _années_ que Reid était dans cet état. Jack était un adolescent maintenant et, la moitié du temps, leurs visites n'étaient que des excuses pour Hotch afin d'avoir un endroit silencieux pour aider Jack à faire ses devoirs loin des distractions. La télévision était bien en route pour le bénéfice des résidents, mais comme de nombreux visiteurs, il l'éteignait simplement pendant leurs visites, préférant passer son temps à poser inutilement des questions à Reid, souvent en relation avec les devoirs de Jack ou avec une affaire occasionnelle.

« Jack » demanda Hotch. « Aimes-tu aller rendre visite à Spencer à l'hôpital ? »

« Je suppose, » fit Jack en haussant les épaules.

« Te souviens-tu de lui ? Avant qu'il ne soit comme ça ? »

« Ouais, » dit Jack avec un nouveau haussement d'épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que tu te souviens à propos de lui ? »

« Il était assez ennuyeux. »

Hotch conduisit en silence. Il y retourna à la première occasion où il ne fut pas pris par une affaire, cette fois sans Jack, et discuta de nouveau de l'iPod avec les médecins. Ils convinrent que c'était bon pour lui et qu'ils allaient continuer à faire jouer les livres. Hotch laissa un deuxième iPod afin qu'ils puissent faire une rotation entre les deux plutôt que d'avoir à en charger un si souvent. Puis, Hotch fit quelque chose qu'il savait qu'il aurait dû faire il y a longtemps, et même, très longtemps ; il abandonna ses droits en tant que mandataire médical de Reid pour les céder à l'État.

Hotch déposa un baiser sur le front de Reid et lui promit de continuer à lui rendre visite et à lui apporter des livres. Puis il se dirigea vers la porte, s'assit dans sa voiture, et se laissa pleurer la perte de son ami et subordonné pour la première fois depuis des années.

FIN

...

Et voilà ! Merci encore à Malohkeh pour sa révision qui vous permet une expérience de lecture bien plus agréable maintenant que cela l'était au départ !

Pour ceux que cela intéresse, j'avais fait ma propre suite il y a un mois qui s'appelle « le réveil » (un os allant dans la même voix déprimante... J'ai essayé de reprendre le style d'écriture de l'auteur)

Merci ^^


End file.
